2 Truths and a Lie
by xCHARLIExPEACHx
Summary: Hermione isn't who she thought she was, and she'll be shocked to learn just who she is. Join Hermione on adventures from meeting her birth parents, to accepting who they are.OOC Warning!T for language and minor intamacy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione gently fingered the fragile gold necklace that hung from her neck, giving a bereft smile to the small golden "E". She had known since she was very small that she was adopted, her parents were fairly open about the whole affair.

The Grangers had been unable to have children of their own due to some complication, and when they found little Hermione (who at the time had been named Elena) in a nearby orphanage, they couldn't say no. The Grangers we're going to keep the name Elena but Mrs. Granger decided that they were going to give Hermione a new life, so they might as well give her a new name as well. Hermione had never questioned her parent's decisions, and she was happy that they were so understanding about everything that was going on in the Wizarding world.

Hermione had explained to them that there was a very evil man out to kill all of her kind, and she had chosen to fight for the light. Her parents had very absent expressions during her explanation, as if they were too far away to hear what she was saying. They told her they were so proud of her, and they told her to be careful. She told them she would do all she could, and they accepted it.

In 3 weeks, Hermione would be turning 17, meaning she would be of age in the Wizarding world. She was beyond excited, not only for being able to use magic outside of school, or the early birthday party her parents had promised to have for her, but for the information her parents had promised to divulge to her. They promised her that come they day of her party, they would tell her everything they had been holding back. She was mad that they hadn't been telling her something, but she couldn't wait to hear what this information was.

Tomorrow was the day of the party, she would be having the Weasley family, Harry, and some unknown friends of her parents. She wasn't so sure how she felt about having Ron come, because they had a falling out a few weeks ago over Lavender, and their relationship was still rocky. Essentially, Ron had betrayed her trust and he'd been seeing Lavender behind Hermione's back, effectively driving Hermione into the arms of a very handsome and protective Seamus Finnegan. After hearing about Hermione's new relationship, Ron blew up, saying that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Hermione shot back at him, saying she wasn't meant to wait around for him forever, especially when she could find someone else to make her happy. They had hardly spoken since.

Seamus isn't able to come to the party because his mum has fallen ill, but he sent Hermione a beautiful peacock feather quill, some books she'd been lusting after, and plenty of sweets in attempt to make up for it. Hermione's mother had bought her a gorgeous summer dress made from emerald green silk chiffon, with spaghetti straps and a v-neck; it fell a few inches above her knees. She adored the dress and couldn't wait to wear it tomorrow.

Bubbling with excitement, she braided her hair and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts: a history, climbing in-between her Egyptian cotton sheets, she turned on her lamp and started to doze off in the dust of the old tome.

"Good morning sweetheart! Your guests will be here soon!" Mrs. Granger sent a warm smile to her daughter, and giggled at Hermione's expression when she saw that the clock face read noon.

"Why'd you let me sleep in? I have so much to do!" Hermione frantically hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to try and comb out her hair while the bath filled up. She had forgotten all about the news her parents were going to tell her and wouldn't remember until much later. She filled the bath with a multitude of oils, choosing coconut, gardenia, and blood orange. The result was absolutely lovely; she would have dozed off in the bath if she hadn't looked at the clock. Once she had her dress and sandals on, she did her hair in an elaborate French braid, using a piece of blood red ribbon to tie it; she liked the contrast between the two colors, one dark and the other vivid. She decided to make an extra effort and applied some rosebud salve to her lips, and some mascara to her already lengthy eyelashes. Hearing a series of slight pops coming from the garden, she raced to greet her guests.

"Harry!" She grabbed her long-time best friend in to a tight hug, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, causing the shy boy to turn scarlet. He took in her appearance with wide eyes, and stuttered a bit before he announced

"You look amazing Hermione!" He chuckled as she smiled and spun around. She really did look amazing. She greeted each of the Weasleys with the warmth that she gave Harry, even slipping Fred and George a cheeky wink, much to their delight, until finally she came to Ron.

"Ronald, it's a pleasure" she extended a hand to Ron, trying to be courteous, but the look on his face absolutely screamed jealousy. She brushed it off and invited everyone inside for coffee and desserts.

Hermione was beyond happy with all of the amazing presents she had gotten:

Wonder Witch products from Ginny, a leather bound journal from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a book from Ron, two adorable Pygmy puffs from Fred and George appropriately named Gred and Feorge, and a pretty silver necklace from Harry.

Hermione had enjoyed her day, it was truly wonderful, but she couldn't help the nagging curiosity over her the information her parents have to share with her. Saying goodbye to her guests, her parents called her into the sitting room for some tea and a chat.

"Hermione dear…" Her father cleared his throat before continuing

"Elena, love, you're mother and I haven't exactly been honest with you. You know that you're adopted, and you know your real name, but what you don't know is that your mother and I didn't adopt you from an orphanage. You're the daughter of a family that's very old friends of ours. During the first war, they feared for your safety, and they asked for us to keep you safe. They've recently decided that it's about time you went home."


	2. Chapter 2

At first I thought no one had reviewed or even added me to story alert because I hadn't gotten any emails, then I decided to empty my spam box, and I found a gaggle of lovely people that enjoyed my work and wanted me to continue. I literally squealed, I went around grinning like an idiot all day. So thanks for making me so happy everyone! I hope you enjoy!~

Two very aristocratic, exotic looking people entered the room, a man and a woman holding hands. The woman was medium height with a very thin frame, but she has curves in all the right places. She has glossy, onyx waves that fall to her lower back, a deep, glowing tan, perfect rose bud lips, a small nose, high cheek bones, and starling cerulean eyes framed by thick lashes. She looked to be in her early 30's. She was gorgeous.

The man next to her looked to be the same age as her. He was tall, maybe 6 feet, he had the same deep tan as his companion, and he had very handsome, friendly features. His mouth was pulled into a blindingly white grin. He had this quality to his face that made him look very pensive, like he was in deep thought about something, and still present in this moment at the same time. He had deep jade green eyes, wrinkled at the corners, proving his grin authentic.

"Elena, these are your birth parents…" Mr. Granger gestured to the couple behind him, while Mrs. Granger tried to keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks.

"This is your mother, Alba Zabini, and your father, Callisto Zabini. They are very good friends of ours."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! Mom, Dad! Run! They're Death Eaters! They work for Voldemort!" Hermione cringed, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Callisto. She was so preoccupied with 'protecting' her parents, she didn't notice just how Callisto and Alba flinched at the mention of his name.

"Elena Zabini, you will stop this instant! Just listen to what we have to say!" Mrs. Granger shouted at her daughter, hoping they hadn't offended the Zabinis.

"You don't understand! They'll take us to him! He'll kill us!" Hermione was almost hysterical, but Mrs. Granger wrapped her arms around the girl and told her something that caused the scene to stop as quickly as it had started.

"Your father and I aren't muggles."

"You… you aren't muggles? What do you mean?" Hermione couldn't take this, she was going to be sick.

"What your mother means darling is that she and I are actually purebloods. When the Dark Lord rose to power during the first war, your mother and I wanted to remain neutral. We wanted to live a happy life away from all the chaos and turmoil. So we gave up our magic to continue our lives as muggles. The Zabinis were very close friends of ours, and when they found out what we were going to do, they asked us to take you with us. To change your name and place heavy glamour charms on you. You were so tiny; you wouldn't have remembered anything… I'm sorry Elena." Mr. Granger let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding for a while.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't stop the curiosity from showing on her face. She needed to know why it was done, why they needed to get rid of her. What had she done wrong?

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Why did they give me up?" Hermione was bordering on desperate.

Alba stepped in, and it wasn't until now that Hermione had noticed she was crying.

"You see Elena; you were our pride and joy. You were so small and so precious, if anything had happened to you, I would have gone mad with grief. At the time, the Dark Lord was looking for witches to keep by his side, as… companions. He was taking young pureblood girls from their families, and having his minions raise them. It was a disgusting practice. He was kidnapping children to find a bride. He would have taken a girl of any age. It disgusted us, and we feared so much for you. We had to do it. It broke my heart, absolutely shattered it, but it had to be done to keep you safe." Alba had a look of worry on her face, and her perfect little nose crinkled when she recalled the memories of the horrid things the Dark Lord had done.

"You did it to keep me safe from him?" Hermione wanted honest answers and she wanted them now. She couldn't take much more of this.

"We are neutral in the war. We don't have any part in it, and maybe that makes us cowards, but if it keeps our family together, then I'll take the title. We did it because we loved… love you so much, it would physically hurt us if anything happened to you. We just wanted the best for you, and it seems as that's what you've been given." Callisto smiled bravely at Hermione, and she couldn't help but feel a surge of what she thought might be pride.

"Elena, we don't expect an answer any time soon, but we would really appreciate it if you would at least come home for the weekend. We have a room set up for you in the manor, its been decorated just for our little Gryffindor. Which, by the way, we are so very proud of you for being a Gryffindor. It shows you are courageous, and able to take care of yourself. Anyway, we would like you to come for the weekend and just get to know your family, your brother is very anxious to meet you. We haven't told him who you are yet, for the safety of you both. Just please give us a chance" Alba looked straight through Hermione's soul with that piercing azure gaze of hers. Hermione looked to the Grangers for an answer, and gave a small sigh when she saw Mrs. Granger give her an encouraging nod.

"Right, well I suppose I should pack a bag then…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I've been walking around with a grin on my face the past few days, thinking 'Wow, people like my writing!' It's unreal, and I just wanted to thank everyone so much for supporting me! Also, if anyone would like to see anything in this story, such as a character they like, or an event they wish to happen, let me know in the reviews and ill do my best to make it happen! Enjoy the update!~_

Zabini Manor was large. No, large isn't quite the right word for it, it's absolutely massive. Hermione was escorted in side right away, and she barely had anytime to appreciate the beauty of her surroundings before she was surrounded by house elves, desperately wishing to serve her in some way. Hermione wrinkled her nose, finding the enslavement of the poor creatures disgusting and unjust, yet these house elves were different. They were all very clean, and they were dressed in immaculate, tiny outfits made from fine fabrics. The way that Alba smiled at them all, and patted the nearest one on the head warmed Hermione's heart. Maybe she could come to like these people.

"When we heard about S.P.E.W., we improved the way we treated our house elves. I agree with you completely, they shouldn't be forced to obey us. So we are always careful to give them the choice whether or not they would like to serve us by saying things like "when you get a chance" and "if you don't mind", we also started paying them, and making sure they always have clean garments to wear. They are all so lovely, I just adore them!" Alba beamed, and Hermione couldn't find an ounce of fraudulent wavering in her statement, shockingly, her smile seemed absolutely genuine.

Hermione was escorted to her room to put her bag away, and upon entering her chamber, she gasped. The room was done up in warm golds and blood red. She had a king size canopy bed, with red silk hangings, and sunny gold silk sheets. Something on the ceiling caught her eye, and looking up, she saw it was enchanted to display the weather outside, just like the ceiling in the great hall. There was a dark brown chaise in the corner of the room, next to a few large, mostly empty book cases. Next to the book cases was a large mahogany desk, littered with picture frames. She was shocked to see a picture of herself in-between Harry and Ron in one of the frames. There was also a picture of Blaise… _her brother_ and Draco Malfoy.

Oddly enough, they were smiling. It didn't just stop at the smiles, as she watched the picture move, she found herself giggling. It was a picture of Draco and Blaise laughing, clutching their sides, tears pouring out of their eyes. The kind of laugh you give when you're in such bliss, you don't care what you look like. Hermione had no idea they even knew what laughter was, other than the malicious sniggers they would give whenever they were tormenting someone.

Hermione couldn't help but feel touched; they were going out of their ways to make her feel at home, to show her they really did care about her. Sighing, she went into her lavish bathroom to get cleaned up for tea. She gasped when she saw the bathtub. It was large enough to host a pool party! It was made of beautiful marble, and it had at least a hundred golden faucets, made to expel all sorts of oils and bubbles and bath gels. At least she knew she'd have a nice bath tonight.

Not wanting to change out of her dress, she decided to wash her face and take down her hair. The glamour charms she placed on her hair this morning were wearing off, so she took out her wand and used it to spruce up her curls and get rid of frizz and flyaways. She transfigured a small bar of soap into a tube of mascara, and applied it to her already long lashes. She then opened the cabinet to put it away, only to find that her hard work was all for naught. The cabinet was filled to the brim with any kind of makeup and bath product a girl could ever want, magical and muggle; So much for her makeshift makeup.

She had gotten lost twice before finding the downstairs drawing room, and when she walked in the door, Alba beamed at her.

"Elena darling! Come, sit and join me for some tea. Callisto had to go to his study to finish some paper work, but he and the boys will be joining us for dinner." She started pouring some tea for Hermione, and added some sugar to her own before nudging it towards Hermione.

"The boys?" Hermione couldn't be sure who she meant.

"Why, your brother and his best friend of course. So Elena, is there anything you would like for dinner? I could ask the house elves if they'd mind terribly making it for us. I want you to feel as at-home as possible!" Alba sent her a heartwarming smile, made even more intense by the warmth in her startlingly blue eyes.

"Well, I'm partial to salmon…" Hermione wasn't really sure what she should ask for.

"Oh I know tons of wonderful Salmon dishes, I myself am in the mood for some chocolate. So how about we have fire grilled salmon with garlic mashed potatoes, and a variety of squashes. For desert I'm thinking chocolate gelato and macadamia nut biscotti. Does that sound good to you, Elena?" Hermione nodded eagerly, not knowing how else to respond. It sounded delicious!

"So, why don't we play some ice breaking games until dinner? I know a bit about you from what the Grangers have told us, but I want to hear everything from you. I don't expect you to warm up to all of us right away, but I want to be your friend if nothing else." She was so sincere; Hermione was starting to tear up. She was being so nice; Hermione had never known this kind of treatment when she had lived with the Grangers.

Hermione was having so much fun, she was sad when Alba announced it was time for dinner. They had spent all afternoon playing silly games, getting to know each other. It turns out they had a lot more in common than Hermione thought possible. They both loved to read, hence the magnificent library Hermione was dying to explore. They both live off of chocolate, and they both hate flying. Alba was enthusiastic to hear all about Hermione's friends, and she had voiced that she would have to invite Harry and the Weasleys to dinner, for being so kind to Hermione and helping to introduce Hermione into the Wizarding World.

Hermione had also told her all about Luna, Neville, and of course, Seamus. She was shocked to hear that not only had Alba been close friends with Neville's parents, and visits them regularly, but she is an avid reader of the Quibbler, and wishes to meet Luna to discuss last month's issue. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that this woman was her mother, and each new thing she learned turned out to be a pleasant surprise.

Upon entering the dining room, Blaise and Draco both leapt up, shouting what sounded a lot like "Granger! Really? This filth is a Zabini?" After having such a nice afternoon, Hermione was startled and hurt by the rude greeting, tears prickling her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true. She raced out of the room, with Callisto tailing her, leaving Alba to deal with the disrespectful boys.

"Elena, listen, they are very shocked. They had no idea; they just need time to adjust to the whole situation. I promise that they will come to love you just like your mother and I do." Callisto tried his hardest to cheer up the shaking girl. He had never had to deal with this before. Even though Blaise was very in touch with his emotions, he rarely cried.

"I knew it. I knew they wouldn't accept me. I want to go back to my parents" Hermione realized it sounded awful, she was being ungrateful, but she didn't care. She longed to go home, where everyone knew her and loved her for who she was.

"Please just give us a chance Elena, I promise everything will be okay." Hermione thought she at least owed them that. When she walked back into the dining room, Blaise had a look of remorse on his face, and Draco looked like he was going to be ill. Seeing her enter, they both stood. Blaise sent her a rueful smile, while extending his hand, and Draco followed suit, although he looked a little unwilling. They gave Hermione an apology, and she gave them a weak smile before sitting down at the table for dinner.

The meal was wonderful, absolutely scrumptious. She had surprised herself when she managed to have a civil conversation with Blaise and Draco, even getting to know them slightly. She figured that if Blaise was raised by Hermione and Callisto, and Draco spent most of his time here anyway, then they must not be _so_ completely horrible, but she was still cautious.

"Now Elena, before we start desert, I wanted to take care of something. We had told you that when you were a baby, we had placed heavy glamour charms on you, charms that are only able to be removed by the caster. I think we should finally remove those charms." Callisto motioned for her to stand up, and she figured she had nothing left to lose. She had already gone through so much this summer, what more could this do?

Callisto waved his wand over Hermione's head, muttering a counter-spell. It felt as if her entire body was tingling, she could feel various changed taking place, and she inhaled sharply at the sensation of her body changing so quickly. Finally, the transformation was complete. She felt as if she was going to faint.

Draco's jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! Over 600 hits for just three chapters! I'm thrilled that everyone is interested, and seriously, please tell me anything you'd like to see in this story, I've got notes and concepts, but I'd like to know what you guys would be interested in seeing. Any particular character I should add, or maybe resurrect? Any event you wish hadn't happened? Maybe you want Hermione to go on some sort of adventure? There's room for compromise. The story takes place during Hermione's 6__th__ year, keep that in mind. Thanks everyone, and enjoy the update! _

Hermione didn't understand why everyone was gaping at her, surely she couldn't have changed that much, not because of simple glamour charms! Yet, Draco's jaw dropped, Blaise was wide eyed, and her mother looked like she was about to sob. Was she that ugly? She knew she wasn't pretty before, but she could live with her looks at least. If she was ugly now, that would just be like adding salt to the wounds on her aching heart.

Callisto cleared his throat and transfigured a nearby chair into a floor length mirror. I glanced in the mirror cautiously, not knowing what I was expecting to see, and boy was I surprised.

She peered at her new reflection with appreciative eyes. She had lost a few inches in height, shrinking from a nice 5'8 to a still respectable 5'5. Three inches aren't a big deal. She realized her emerald dress was tighter in places that it hadn't been before, namely her chest, hips, and rear. She had a slight build with nice curves, like her mother. She had reddish-brown waves tumbling down her back, looking like she had just been at the beach, but with a lot less frizz. Her hair was an interesting color; it was a nice combination of Callisto's auburn hair and her mother's dark waves. She had a very nice tan, not too dark, but a healthy glow. She had her mother's high cheek bones and rosebud lips, and she let out a tiny gasp when she noticed her eyes, they were a deep, blue-green with flecks of yellow, her left eye had a dark green ring around the iris, and tiny bits of blue shooting through it, and her right eye had a large sliver of blue near her pupil with small bits of green here and there. They're very wide, bright eyes, framed by thick black lashes. She didn't want to sound conceited, but she thought she looked rather nice.

"Wow Hermione, you're really pretty." Blaise tried his best to be nice, but what Hermione said next blew them all away.

"Call me Elena… please. It is my name after all." Alba let out a watery chuckle, grabbing Elena in a tight hug. After all this time Alba was getting to hold her little girl. She loved Blaise dearly, but he's not one for shopping and sleepovers. Alba was thrilled at the idea of having Elena as a friend, even if Elena never accepted her as a mother.

With Elena's new appearance came a bright outtake on her new situation. She figured if Callisto and Alba were so nice, and Blaise and Malfoy were at least _trying_, then maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Besides, the house elves here make absolutely delicious homemade chocolate gelato.

Elena had already taken a nice, long, strawberry and orange scented bath, and was getting in bed when she realized she hadn't told any of her friends about her predicament since seeing them last night. She had no clue how she'd go about telling them, Seamus especially. Not to mention she'd probably have to inform the school about all of the changes that have taken place. She needs to speak to the Grangers as well. She figured she doesn't want to make any housing changes until she's come to trust her new family completely. After all, she _is_ of age, and she should have the right to make such decisions. If neither worked out, then maybe she'd just live in a room at the leaky cauldron during the summer and stay at school for breaks? She couldn't rest yet, she needed to make plans, write letters and all that.

Getting out of bed, she padded over to her duffle bag and took out the beautiful quill Seamus had given her for her birthday. She looked around for a while, she didn't have anything to write with, but she was pleasantly surprised to find her desk stocked just as her bathroom cabinet was, but with stationary rather than cosmetics. Sitting down, she first penned out a letter to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, asking for a meeting tomorrow to discuss an extremely important matter, and then she set to work on two more letters.

_Hello everyone, _

_I wanted to say thank you for all of the amazing birthday gifts. It seems that each of you knew exactly what to get me! Anyway, since I saw you lot yesterday, I've learned some interesting news. It's very important, and I want to share it all with you in person as soon as I can. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow to discuss this recent event and I'm not quite sure where I'll be on Monday, so I'm afraid I won't be able to explain myself until I see you all at King's Cross on Tuesday. I really hope that you can all bear with me, and hear me out before you make judgments._

_Sincerely, Your friend Hermione (but I go by Elena now)_

_Dear Seamus,_

_I regret that I won't be able to see you before school starts on Tuesday, but bear in mind, when you see me; I have something really important to tell you. Don't worry, it's not about us, I still love you very much, it's about my family. Please Seamus, promise me you won't judge me when I tell you. Hear me out and let me explain. _

_Love always, Hermione _

Once finished, Elena had no idea what to do with the letters, she couldn't find any owls, and there were no house elves nearby to help her, so she did the one thing she could, she looked for her brother.

Blaise Zabini could not be found anywhere, Elena was getting fed up, and decided she'd just mail the letters tomorrow, maybe Professor Dumbledore would manage to fit her in despite not having a warning? Elena was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that the room she entered wasn't hers. In fact, the entire room was done up in Slytherin colors, probably having something to do with the sopping wet, ferret standing in the middle of the room in only his boxers.

"Enjoying the view _Elena_?" Only a Malfoy could smirk like that.

"S-Sorry! I was looking for Blaise because I can't find an owl and I really need to send these letters so…" Elena kept rambling, but Draco was far too distracted by what she was wearing. Her hair had been tied back into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a pair of white cotton shorts and a grey lacey tank top that complimented her skin _perfectly._ Draco chuckled at her state of panic and decided that he may as well help her, but when he neared her, Elena took two steps back, her eyes wide.

"Relax, I don't bite…. Hard." He thought maybe winking at her would ease some of her tension, but from the look on her face, he knew he was about to be hexed.

Grabbing her hand, he gave her the most sincere look a Malfoy could muster.

"Elena, I know you hate me, and I know you have every right to, but you're my best mates long lost sister, and I promised him that I'd try to be kind to you and help him look out for you. I can't fulfill my promise if you don't give me a chance." He knew he had one when she sighed and nodded her head before giving him a slight smile. He had forgotten to let go of her hand, but quickly dropped it once he remembered. Elena frowned a teeny bit before turning her back.

"So… my letters?" She cocked her head to the side, hoping he wasn't as dense as he seemed right now.

"Right, let's go find an owl."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm blown away by how interested people are! I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be a tad boring, I don't even really have the whole thing planned out yet, so I'm going to wing it. Here it goes!_

"ELENA! ELENA COME ON GET UP!"

Elena was experiencing some sort of Earth quake, and she could hear Draco shouting her name, but she was far too tired to acknowledge whatever was going on. Draco and Blaise continued bouncing on Elena's comfortable bed until Draco got a better idea.

"Blaise, do you think Elena's ticklish?" Draco's smirk would make the devil proud.

"Only one way to find out Draco!" The two wizards pounced on Elena, tickling her in every spot they could reach. This caused Elena to jolt awake, frantic squeals and girlish giggles spilled from her lips, mingling with the deep, hearty laughter of the two boys attacking her. Their fun was soon ended when a small 'Ahem' sounded from the door. There stood Alba, one eye brow raised, and an amused smile on her face.

"It's good to see you three playing nicely. Elena, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall have arrived." She gave us one last smile before leaving the room. Elena leapt out of bed and over to her suitcase before picking out a pair of jeans and a jumper. With them in hand, she ran to the bathroom and changed before the boys could even register that she had moved. Stumbling out of the bathroom, Elena wore a pained look on her face before she turned to the boys.

"Would you guys mind coming with me? You know… for support…" Elena flushed, a Gryffindor like herself shouldn't need support, but she wasn't sure she could handle this on her own.

Blaise grinned widely and Draco nodded his head, each grabbing one of Elena's arms as they walked out of the room.

They entered the drawing room to find the Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sipping tea by the fire place.

"Ah, hello boys, Elena! So it seems we have a bit of a predicament. Alba has so kindly filled me in as to what has happened up to this point, but there are still many things I need to know." Headmaster Dumbledore let his twinkling blue eyes hold each of their own gazes for a moment before getting up to pace around the room.

"What is it you need to know Headmaster?" Elena had a very bad feeling about this, and she was grateful to the two boys that kept her company, even if she wasn't very friendly with them.

"For starters, I would like to know how you wish to approach the new school year. While it wouldn't be impossible to tell the school your story, I fear that it may stir up some trouble among your friends, not to mention, considering your parents, Professor Snape, and the Malfoy's standings with the Dark Lord, I would not want to cause you any harm. It would also be possible to introduce you to the school as a new student. It's been said that Mr. Zabini has a sister that studies abroad, in France. Which is why Elena, the Grangers took you to France very often, immersing you in the culture, causing you to be very near fluent in the language. I don't think it would be very difficult for you to keep up that story; you are a very bright witch after all. There are just a few complications with going with that option. Now, what do we tell the public about Ms. Hermione Granger? Her disappearance will not go unnoticed. She was the most well known Muggle born in the Wizarding world as well as part of the Golden Trio. Here is where we come to a snag. The Grangers, seeing that their mission has been fulfilled, have asked for their memories of the Wizarding world to be erased, and they wish to live out the rest of their lives as Muggles in Australia. So I think it would be believable if we were to tell everyone that Ms. Granger has moved to Australia to study abroad. Now, all you have to do, should you chose the last option, is to tell a few select people your true identity, so you may keep your friends, and to be resorted on the first day of school." Dumbledore was oddly calm, considering how much he had just dumped on Elena.

Elena sent a doubtful look to Blaise, but it was Draco who spoke up.

"Elena, think about this. You'd have a fresh start. You wouldn't have to stand in the shadows of Scar-Head, and you could be friends with whoever you want to be. You could let the real you show. I don't know about you but I'd kill to have a chance like that. Besides, it's not like you won't be able to continue being friends with them, but this time, you won't have to face any stupid prejudices, and if it makes you feel better, Blaise and I won't be picking on you any more, that's for sure." Draco gave Elena an encouraging smile. Elena could not believe her eyes. The ferret was being… not just wise, but kind as well. This was all too much.

"Mr. Malfoy has a wonderful point Elena. In fact Draco, I am very proud of you. I knew, of course, that you are not the man you make yourself seem to be, but I had no idea just how kind hearted you truly are. Dare I say it, I think you would make a lovely Hufflepuff" It was on purpose, it had to be. The Headmaster had to have known that would embarrass Draco. Elena and Blaise were doubled over laughing, and Professor Dumbledore just sat there with that twinkle in his eye while Professor McGonagall looked on with a scowl on her face.

"Albus, I'm glad that you're trying to cheer poor Elena up, but tell me this, what happens if someone tells Elena's secret?"

"All in due time Minerva; we shall cross that bridge when we come to it."

_A/N: Sorry for the uneventful chapter, I tried to add a bit of humor to it. Anyway, what house do you think Elena should be sorted into?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone has asked me why I changed her name to Elena, and my answer is because when the Grangers took her in they wanted to give her the best/safest life possible so they changed many things about her. Alba and Callisto named her Elena, because Elena is Greek for Light. When Elena was born, they decided to go neutral in the war because they didn't want to raise children in that sort of environment. Essentially, they gave up the Dark to protect their Light. Anyway, enjoy the update!_

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM OR HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE! YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN YOUR FAMILY! They were always there for you…" Elena couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. Draco was being so arrogant, making decisions for her. He didn't know her; in fact, he had spent most of his life going out of his way to make hers hell. Her brother had been an enigma throughout the previous years. He was close to Draco at all times, but he had never opened his mouth to join in on their scathing comments, he never stuck around long enough to help Draco hex her and her friends. Elena had an easier time trusting him then she did Draco. She wanted to trust him, wanted to accept him for her new family's sake, but she was finding it harder and harder to deal with the git. It had only been 3 and a half days, she could see he was genuine when he helped her and laughed with her, but then he'd turn around and make a biting remark or pick on her. She couldn't deal with this whiplash.

"You'd be surprised just how little I do know my family. Why do you think I have a room here? I only ever go home for major holidays. I owe the Zabinis everything. They're my family. I know how you feel Granger." Draco wore a look of regret the second his words left his mouth. He didn't want Elena to think badly of him. He made a promise to Blaise that he would be there for Elena, but she was just so insufferable! She needed to learn how to take advice from other people, contrary to popular belief, she doesn't know everything.

"That's not my name anymore" Elena whispered with an acidic tone before she left the room quietly.

Flopping down on her bed, Elena let out a resounding sigh. She knew Draco was right. If the Dark Lord found out that charming little Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and one of the world's most notable muggle-borns was actually a pureblood from a highly affluent Slytherin family, it could spark an interest in her among the Death Eaters. That was the last thing she wanted, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she put the Grangers or Zabinis in danger, or Harry and the Weasleys for that matter. So come tomorrow, she'd be introduced to the population of Hogwarts as Elena Zabini, whom had spent previous years studying abroad in France, but had decided it was time to come back to her family. She wasn't too scared about being resorted, she was confident that she would be placed in Gryffindor again. She had to be, she had to be close to Harry to help him, even if he didn't take so well to her new identity.

Elena's thoughts were now centered on the reactions of her friends. She didn't know how everyone would take it, she prayed they would be understanding. She didn't hold much hope for Ron, but she figured everyone else would be pretty forgiving. She couldn't wait to be back in the arms of Seamus, she missed him dearly.

When Elena woke up the next morning, she was overcome with the sudden need to vomit. She was so nervous for today; she prayed everything would go her way.

She sat down to breakfast, in-between Blaise and Draco, with Alba and Callisto across from her. Draco sent her an apologetic glance, while Blaise playfully stole a piece of her toast and poked her side.

"So Elena, no matter what happens today, you can't ignore me in school, okay?" Elena had to chuckle at just how innocent and childish Blaise was. She was learning that he could be very annoying at times, but he also had the ability to take things so seriously it would give normal people intense headaches. That was the enigma that was Blaise she supposed.

After a large breakfast, and long goodbyes from her parents, the three ran through the barrier to reach platform 9 ¾ , the boys told her they would meet up with her after they found her friends, so that left her to find her own. She spotted the Weasley's ginger hair from across the platform, and made her way to where they were saying goodbye. She didn't have an excuse to be talking to them right now, other than telling her secret, but she wanted to do that in the privacy of a train compartment, so thinking quickly, she casually bumped into Harry.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" Elena extended a hand to Harry, in a form of apology. Harry grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling, and took her hand.

"It's quite alright. I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Elena. Elena Zabini." Harry looked taken aback at first, but he figured she was nice enough, so he kept his handsome grin. The twins noticed Harry talking to a very attractive lady, so they made their way over to the pair and they each wrapped an arm around Elena's petit frame.

"Why hello there." Fred sang.

"Why haven't we had the pleasure of meeting you?" questioned George.

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George."

"And you are?"

"Err… I'm Elena." Elena was a bit flustered by the sudden attention, but she was smiling none the less. The commotion the twins were causing had captured the attention of Ron, who also introduced himself, smiling at Elena. After a bit of flirting on the boy's part, they told her they had to go find their friend Hermione.

'_It's a shame you'll never find her…"_

Elena had had wandered through the train until she came across Harry and Ron's compartment. She was surprised to see that Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus had joined them as well. They were consoling Harry and Ron, who we're very distraught after not being able to find their best friend. When they saw Elena at the door, they invited her to come sit with them.

Entering the compartment, she closed the door behind her, and decided she'd launch right into it.

"There is something I need to tell all of you, and I need you all to please just be quiet and hear me out before you judge me."

Before anyone had time to interrupt, she continued.

"Over your break, the Weasleys, Harry and Seamus received letters from Hermione Granger, saying that she had something important to tell all of you, and she asked that you guys wouldn't judge her. Well over break, Hermione had a heart wrenching experience. She found out who her birth parents were. She had always known the Grangers were just her adopted parents, but she wasn't aware that they were actually purebloods that had given up their magic to stay safe during the first war. They had taken in young Hermione for their friends, the Zabinis, only at the time, she was named Elena. Which is why Hermione always wore a necklace with a small gold E on it. Hermione went home with her birth parents and spent a few days getting to know them, feeling she could trust them and their neutral standing in the war, she decided it was time to accept who she really is, the glamour charms were removed, and she insisted on being called by her real name. She then had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore who decided it would be best to make up a cover story and introduce her and her new identity to the school as a new student, and she would then be resorted. He had also informed her that the Grangers had ask for their memories to be erased, for their safety. That basically left her with her new family. She was torn in two and she was praying, literally begging that her friends would understand that they would accept her for who she really is. So here I am. Hermione Granger, only now I'm Elena Zabini." Elena had let it all out in a rush, and there were tears already making their way down her cheeks. Giving them a watery gaze, she looked at their stunned faces before emitting a garbled "Please."

Ginny and Seamus stood up simultaneously, Ginny with a look of sadness on her face, and Seamus with a look of anger. Before either of them could say anything, Ron spoke up.

"You disgusting Slytherin filth. Get out of here, Granger."

That was all it took for Elena to break down. She let out a wail of pure agony before leaving the compartment in a hurry. She left so quickly that she didn't get a chance to hear Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna give Ron an earful.

Elena found a compartment to herself, crying for a while before she looked up to find Draco's worried silver gaze searching her own viridian eyes.

"Thheyy don'tt wwantt mee annyymorre"

Draco silently pulled the weeping girl into an embrace, the fight they had last night and his anger at her completely dissipated at the sight of her tears. Blaise joined them soon after, and spent a majority of the train ride rubbing circles in his sister's back, while helping Draco plot the death of Elena's ex-friends. They were so absorbed in their anger and sadness they didn't realize the door had opened until they heard someone clear their throat quietly.

Elena looked up to see Luna staring at her with a frown on her pretty face; barely a second had passed before the small girl had wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but I accept you know matter what. I don't have many close friends, and I think it's important to cherish the ones you have. Neville agrees with me, he's just trying to talk to Ron, Dean and Seamus."

"Thank you Luna. Thank you." Elena gasped before grabbing her in another hug. Blaise put a hand on Luna's thin shoulder and gave her a silent thank you for comforting Elena. The electricity that passed between them in that moment could have set the whole room on fire.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She questioned the Italian boy.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure!" Blaise grinned again, ignoring the intense glares he was getting from Draco.

"Draco, you seem to have a lot of Wrackspurts following you around." Luna eyed the grumbling boy as if she was sorry for him. Blaise just grinned at her.

"I've been telling him that since the day I met him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been busy shoveling mountains of snow and studying for my midterms (I aced most of them, thank god). So without further a due, it's time for Elena to be sorted! (By the way, if you aren't happy with where I place her, don't look at me, I let the reviewers decide!) Enjoy the update! _

Only 7 first years left and it would be Elena's turn. She hadn't done this in 5 years, she didn't know why she was so nervous to be sorted, she had done this before. Her heart was pounding, racing faster than a cheetah in her chest. She didn't know how no one else heard it. What if she missed her name? What if she tripped on the way up? What if she was sorted into a different house? She couldn't leave her…

'_Are they really friends anymore? They don't want me. It hurts so much, knowing all I've done for them, and the times we've shared… but if they don't want me… then I don't need them.'_

Elena was so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she was the only one left to be sorted, her last name beginning with a Z and all… and of course, the fact that she's almost 6 years older than all of the other sortees.

"Before we continue with the sorting…" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out across the great hall, earning him the attention of all the rude people, chatting in the back.

"I'm sure you are all curious to know who this young lady is." He gestured at Elena with a sweeping motion, and as if on cue, murmurs of affirmation sounded throughout the hall.

"This is Elena Zabini, sister of our very own Blaise Zabini. Ms. Zabini has spent previous years studying abroad in France her great aunt, but she decided she would like to finish her education closer to home. Thankfully we have this happy news to balance out the rather unfortunate news I am about to deliver. As I'm sure everyone has noticed, Ms. Hermione Granger is not among us tonight. Now now, don't fret. Ms. Granger has taken the wonderful opportunity to study abroad. She and her family have moved to Australia, where Ms. Granger will be studying a variety of magical creatures and plants, as well as advancing her studies in potions. We shall all wish her luck on her new adventure. Now I think it's time for Ms. Zabini to be sorted." There were gasps of surprise emitted from many faces in the room, the news about Hermione had been a shock to many, well, with the exception of Blaise, Draco, and her ex friends.

Elena stepped towards the hat, trying to slip it onto her head with as much grace as possible, but her hands would not stop shaking. When the hat was finally on properly, she felt as if her mind was being invaded. When she was a first year, she didn't understand the feeling, and she brushed it off. Now, however, she could tell that the sorting hat was literally sorting through her memories. It was as if it was reading her personality like an open book.

"Very wise… maybe the wisest of your age. Ravenclaw might suit you well, but you're much too brave to be a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor suits you well, but I also detect a bit of evil that was not there before. A very small bit of resentment, but if you let it grow, it could change the very foundation of your personality. I detect bitterness, or maybe it is sorrow? It seems as if Gryffindor and Slytherin have found a new way to fight, both houses would suit you, but you can only belong to one…"

'_I don't need them. They don't want me, they hate me. I want to be with my brother. We may not exactly know each other but at least he doesn't hate me. I can't face the Gryffindors. Slytherin. I just can't.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What? But… I…" Elena should have expected it, but it was still a great shock to her. She regretted it, so much so. She whipped her head to the Gryffindor table, sending a pleading gaze to Harry, but his face was contorted with rage, and Ron and Seamus looked no happier. There was nothing she could do; she made her way to the Slytherin table, plopping down between Draco and her brother, across from Crabbe and Goyle. Seeing the look in her gorgeous cerulean eyes, Blaise took his sister's hand and patted it soothingly.

The rest of the night was just a blur of sounds, colors, and unfamiliar faces for Elena. The Slytherins, extremely happy to have Blaise's sister in their house, threw a massive party in her honor. Before she knew it, she had been handed a butter beer and given a spot on the nicest couch, surrounded by many attractive Slytherin boys. They were all asking her questions, wanting to hear her speak French, she didn't feel like socializing with these people, but she had to keep up appearances and wait until it was done.

By the end of the night, Elena was absolutely exhausted, she knew for a fact that Slytherins drink a lot at their parties, but she wasn't used to having this amount of liquor in her system. With bleary eyes and slurred words, she made her way into the arms of her brother, and promptly started sobbing. Blaise didn't have to ask why, not that his slurred speech would have enabled him to. Being the marvelous big brother he was, he carted his little sister off to the girls' dorm, using a levitation charm on the steps. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead before whispering

"Goodnight sister, I'm so happy to have you home. And don't worry, everything will get better soon. Blaisey promises. And Draco! Drakie-poo promises too. He'll help. He may be a big bad snake on the outside, but on the inside, he's like a marshmallow! All soft and gooey, and good. We promise."


	8. Chapter 8

_Nothing much to say here, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last update and my use of Marshmallow related humor. I just hope you enjoy this update as much as you did the last one!_

It had been almost a week. Almost a full week as a Slytherin, and Elena hated every minute of it. She couldn't find any true friends, any quality friends that have substance to their conversations. The girls in her dorm were superficial air heads, and the boys in Slytherin were crude stalkers. She couldn't stand this, and while she could talk to Blaise and Draco, they just didn't get it. Besides, she had been steering clear of them ever since she started receiving death threats from Pansy for being too close to Draco.

Walking to lunch in such a daze was dangerous; she hadn't even noticed her former friends surround her. Seamus, Dean and Ron looked murderous, and it appeared they wanted to take it out on her.

"Where do you think you're going Zabini?" Elena had no idea that Ron was capable of such venom. Before she had the chance to speak, she was grabbed by each arm, and dragged to the nearest broom closet. Dean and Ron shoved her inside, and once Seamus was inside, the door was shut.

"What are you doing!" Elena couldn't hide her panic, she was far too afraid.

"Giving you what you deserve you bloody imposter! You're a liar! All this time you've lied to me, you strung me along! Well now I'm going to pay you back for what you've done to me!" With each word, he inched closer and closer to Elena, before swiftly sending a punch to her torso. Elena noticed an emotion flash passed his eyes and she knew immediately it was regret, but that regret was quickly replaced with pure loathing.

"AUGH! Stop! I'll report you!" Elena's defense mechanism only infuriated Seamus more. He kicked her in the shin, and pulled out a chunk of her dark, silky hair. His fist collided with her face, once, and then once more. He wouldn't stop. Elena had doubled over on the ground, quivering in pain. Seamus kneed her in the chest and kicked her behind, sending her face first into the stone wall. Elena was beginning to lose consciousness, but the blows kept coming, and coming. She knew she had a few broken ribs, in the least. Seamus had started doing something new; he was ripping at her clothing, giving him access to more of her skin. More places to bruise. Elena knew where this was heading, she wanted so hard to fight it, but she was growing unresponsive.

Just as things were about to take a turn for the worst, Ron opened the door, saying Filch was coming around the corner. Dean quickly snapped pictures of Elena using Colin Creevey's camera. Just before everything went black, Elena heard a quick "Obliviate"

Elena struggled to open her eyes, every inch of her body hurt. Everything was fuzzy, but she knew that she had been beaten and almost raped. She couldn't remember for the life of her who had done it to her. She wanted to remember, she wanted to remember who broke her so she could see revenge. She didn't have enough energy to move from her position on the floor of the broom closet. She noticed that they had left the door open just a crack in their hurry to escape the scene of the crime. She shoved the door as hard as she could manage, but it only opened a slight bit more. Everything was growing dark again, and she only hoped someone would find her before she died of blood loss or starvation.

"Elena, Elena oh god! PLEASE! WAKE UP ELENA!" Elena wanted to answer the desperate person that was shaking her, but she just couldn't.

"MR. MALFOY! YOU WILL STOP SHAKING THAT POOR GIRL THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF MY HOSPITAL WING!" The ruckus Madame Pomfrey was causing was starting to make Elena's head hurt. She let out a low moan and Draco was back at her side in an instant. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she registered her surroundings.

"Easy now Miss Zabini, I have no idea what happened to you, but you have more broken bones then anyone I've treated before! You've sustained such massive blood loss, and you haven't had anything to eat in 3 days! You're quite bloody and bruised, I can't fully clean you up until you are well enough to get up and help me bathe you. Do you think you're well enough to take a bath and eat something?"

"I'm not hungry Madam Pomfrey. I'll just take a quick shower and get out of your way." Elena swallowed the Pepper Up potion that was sitting on her bedside table, ignoring the looks of awe that both Draco and Madam Pomfrey were giving her. Even the potion couldn't fight off the sorrow that was beginning to swallow her whole. It was as if there were a thousand Dementors swarming around her, but she couldn't see them.

It took a lot of effort for her to breeze past Madam Pomfrey and Draco, but before she could leave the room, Draco stopped her.

"Blaise is with your parents in the Headmaster's office. They want to know what happened to you just as much as I do. At least let me escort you there."

Elena nodded her head, allowing herself to be lead to the headmaster's office, but she refused to answer any of Draco's questions. Not that she could, she hardly remembered any of what happened, and she was still heartbroken and confused. She couldn't remember who had done it to her, and why they had done it, but she was so angry and sad.

"ELENA!" A voice rang out from behind her, a voice she thought she'd never hear again. When she turned around, she was met with the brilliant emerald eyes of the boy she had come to think of as a brother. He enveloped her in a hug, his tears wetting her shoulder, and she let herself collapse into his embrace, sobs wracking her body.

"I saw the pictures; they're up in Gryffindor common room. Everyone is outraged. I'm sorry. I can't believe they did that to you. I can't believe I stood by and let it happen. I can't believe I turned my back on you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. "

'_My body hurts like a pain I've never known, but at least now my heart can begin to heal'_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know a lot of people are mad because of what happened in the last chapter, but my philosophy is that spice makes the dish, so plot twists must make for an interesting story, right? Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!_

It had been a week since Elena had been attacked, so much had happened since then. Elena had started hanging out by the black lake, Harry went with her most of the time, and he and Luna were the only one of her old friends still talking to her. Elena couldn't stand the girls that were in her dorm, they were just so vapid and cruel, so she had been taking refuge in the Room of Requirement. No one knew she had been doing this; in fact, it was as if she didn't even exist. She avoided going to meals, and the common room, and she even avoided the library. Before the year had started, Elena had made a list of things she had wanted to accomplish, things that might help them in the future. She didn't care that they weren't talking to her; she'd try and help her friends win the war no matter what.

She had already started working on a few of the things that were on her list, using the Room of Requirement as her refuge. She knew that people were talking; she knew that they had noticed her absence, but she couldn't be bothered to care. She had become a shell of old self, a much damaged shell.

Elena had been avoiding Blaise and Draco, playing it off as if she's too busy with school work. They seemed to accept the answers she threw their way. She was content for now, she had her best friend, and she had a goal. What more would she need?

Elena had been so deep in thought, splayed out under the willow tree by the lake, that she didn't notice when Harry joined her. He sat with his back against the base of the tree, and pulled her frame against his. Elena let out a sigh as he started playing with her hair.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. After all, I'm here for you" Harry gave Elena a dazzling smile, hoping to quell the tears that were forming in her eyes. Elena nodded to show that she had been listening to him.

"You do that a lot these days, cry I mean." He let out a nervous chuckle; he didn't like it when girls cried. Elena sniffed and cocked her head thoughtfully, before deciding on a response.

"Well, wouldn't you? I had been lied to for most of my life, and my friends aren't my friends anymore. I don't know what to do with myself but cry."

"Elena, where have you been? I don't see you at meals anymore. You're looking so thin. You look like you might break in half if I accidentally jostle you. You haven't been in the library either."

"I've been spending some time in the Room of Requirement; I can't be in my dorm. I can't stand the people."

"You mean you haven't been sleeping in the Slytherin dorms?"

"It's not like I can sleep anyway."

"What they did was awful, they know it too. They haven't said they regret it, but after I told McGonagall it was them, I'd be surprised if they ever see the light of day."

"They shouldn't. I thought they were my friends. It trusted them and they…They broke me; broke me as if I was a porcelain doll."

"You're anything but fragile, Elena. In fact, you're stronger than most people; probably even stronger than me. You have a lot to deal with; a lot of things have been dumped onto your shoulders. I have your back, I know you're "fine" but I want you to be more than that. I want you to be happy."

Elena leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, holding him close to her. She had never had a friend so close to her heart.

"You're a good friend, Harry. And I want to repay you."

The pair was broken apart by a rustling in the bushed behind them. Elena grabbed her wand, and Harry stepped in front of her trying to protect her from any possible danger.

"Relax, it's only me."

Draco, rough and rumpled, emerged from the bushes with a scowl on his face.

"Potter, I wish to speak to Elena alone" After seeing the look on Elena's face at his rudeness, he added a gruff _please_. It was evident that Harry didn't want to leave Elena alone with Draco, but he went anyway; Draco didn't like the way Harry's hand lingered on Elena's, only dropping it when he was too far away to hold onto her delicate hand any longer. All the while, Harry's gaze didn't leave Elena's tumultuous, enrapturing eyes. Draco couldn't stand the look he was giving her, it physically pained him. It was apologetic, possessive, caring, and worse, _lustful._ Draco didn't understand how someone could convey all of those emotions into a single, searing gaze. Yet Harry's emerald eyes were incandescent, heavy with such emotions. Draco couldn't take it any longer, seeing them stare at each other, so he grabbed Elena's arm and led her closer to the lake.

"Pansy told me you haven't been sleeping in the Girls dorm. You don't come to meals. You don't go to the library anymore, and you hardly even raise your hand in class! What's gotten into you? What's wrong Elena?"

"Nothing Draco, I've just found somewhere else to sleep, eat and study."

"You mean like Potters bed?" Draco regretted it as soon as he had said it, but he was just to overcome with anger to voice his regret, so he kept his gaze hard.

"And I was just starting to trust you… maybe even like you. Well, when I've lost almost everyone I love, what's one more?" With that, Elena stalked away leaving a dumbfounded Draco. He felt the overwhelming urge to run after her, to apologize and explain himself; but frankly, he's not even sure why he did it. He turned to run after Elena, but was instead treated with a view of Elena with her arms wrapped tightly around Harry, with her face buried into his chest.

'_I just can't win with her can I, but I need to do something to get her back on my good side. I'd do anything at all to make her my friend again, not that I even care."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the wait everyone, Fanfiction has been having errors, and every time I would try to upload a new chapter, it wouldn't work. But it's working now! Don't worry, I won't be giving this up any time soon, there is still so much I have planned for this story. Thank you!_

_I have the worst writer's block ever, so ideas are majorly appreciated right now!_

Elena discarded yet another bouquet of tiger lilies, ever since her falling out with Draco; he had been sending her a dozen every day. She had been giving them to girls around the castle, telling them that she had far too many. She was just waiting for him to stand outside of her room with a boom box serenading her. Yet, of course Draco would never do that, because he's probably not one for muggle movies. Not to mention, he probably doesn't even know what a boom box is.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened up, surprising Elena. Only two people know where she is, so it'd have to be either Dumbledore or Harry. Elena put down her book, and looked up. Her cerulean eyes were met with molten emerald. Harry.

"You didn't come to breakfast. I brought you a croissant and an apple. I know you love Granny Smith apples." Sure enough, a large, perfect Granny Smith apple was placed in Elena's right hand, and a warm buttery croissant in her left.

She placed her breakfast on the table and crossed the room in 2 swift strides, taking her best friend in her arms. Once out of her embrace, Harry was able to get a view of Elena's living situations. There were at least 6 cauldrons on a table in the corner, and parchment and books littered the floor, her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. Harry went over to the cauldrons and examined each one carefully. Two of them contained what looked like Polyjuice potion; one was Dreamless Sleep Draught, Calming Draught, Blood-Replenishing Potion, and then a small cauldron containing a gold liquid. Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought he had seen it in his Advanced Potions class. His eyes moved over the books and rolls of parchment on the floor. Among the titles, there were books about all sorts of dark magic, as well as Animagi.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Elena?" Harry's voice quivered.

"Researching. Preparing. I… even when you didn't want anything to do with me… I knew I'd help you. I couldn't not help you. So I began research. I'm almost done with those potions; I'm going to bottle and store them. As for the books… I've been researching dark magic so that we may know how to counteract anything they might throw at us. I've also come across something…. A…. Horcrux. Do you know what that is Harry?"

"I… well, no. But Dumbledore has me trying to get close to Slughorn. It has something to do with a Hocrux. But I don't really know what it is."

"If Dumbledore tells you anything, tell me right away. I've read a bit about them, enough to understand anyway."

"So you've been doing all of this even when you weren't sure I'd talk to you again?"

"Well, I had to stand up for my beliefs somehow. I couldn't abandon you."

"Elena, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Elena glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened when she saw she had five minutes to get to her next class. She may have been lying low, but she still wanted to get to class on time.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm going to be late to class. Can we talk about this at dinner?"

"Yeah, sure…" Harry scratched the back of his neck, and blushed when Elena embraced him. Harry had been close to telling her his feelings, but yet again he was interrupted.

Stepping into the hallway, Harry ran right into Draco, who was rushing around the corner. Since Hermione had become Elena, Draco and Harry had become somewhat civil towards each other. There was still palpable tension, but they no longer insulted each other as soon as they opened their mouths.

"Have you seen Elena? I wanted to talk to her." Draco crossed his arms, looking over his shoulder.

"Why? Want to hurt her again Malfoy?"

"I didn't mean it Potter. She knows I didn't. I've been sending her flowers, but I take it they aren't doing the job. I just want her to be my friend again. Okay?"

"Stay away from her Malfoy. She's been through enough. She needs to be around good people right now. You are not one of them. Blaise, maybe, sure. But Elena needs to be with me, and Luna, and Neville. Not you."

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHO SHE CAN AND CAN'T TALK TO?"

"I'm just looking out for her Malfoy"

"Why? Why do you care so bloody much?"

Harry's eyes darkened, and his posture went ram-rod straight.

"Because I love her."

"Oh. Do you. Well I was there for her when you weren't! I cared for her when you wanted nothing to do with her! You don't love her! You wouldn't have left her if you loved her!"

"I made a mistake! As if you've never done that? I've been her friend all along! I was her friend back when you were calling her an ugly mudblood! You're such a prat! She doesn't want you! Can't you tell?"

Elena had rounded the corner, dashing back to the Room of Requirement. She had forgotten her book for potions, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the boys yelling.

"What on Earth is going on?" Elena's voice was low, and threatening. Elena can't stand the people she loves fighting.

"Malfoy was just leaving."

"You're right. I was. But before I go… Elena, meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower tonight."

Harry let out a growl, and Draco smirked as he walked away. Draco would do anything to take Elena away from Harry.

"Harry, care to tell me what just happened here?"

_Alright, there it is everyone! So tell me, who do you think Elena should be with? What should Elena's Animagus form be? Should Elena and Draco be friends? Do we want to see more of big brother Blaise?_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here you go! Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, hehehe. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions; I'll be incorporating some of your ideas into future chapters. As always, if there is something you would like to see happen, tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!~_

Elena hadn't heard anything from Draco in a week, which surprises her considering how she's been spending all of her time with Blaise recently. There she was, lying on the couch in the Slytherin common room, with her head on her brother's shoulder. Blaise sat next to her, with his arm around his sister, petting her hand. He had spoken to Draco earlier that day, consoling Draco, telling him that it may take a while, but Elena will come around. Blaise was confident that things would work out between Elena and Draco, but something Blaise didn't expect was just how close Harry was getting to Elena. He often found him stealing glances at Elena and touching her every chance he could get. Not groping her or anything, but a peck on the cheek, or his hand on her lower back. He wasn't too thrilled with it, because he was hoping that Elena would fall for his best mate. That way they could be one big happy family.

It was currently October, and Halloween would be happening soon. Halloween meant parties, school sanctioned ones, and some not. Halloween was big in Hogwarts, being it the holiday most commonly associated with Witches and Wizards. Elena knows that Halloween is a tough time for Harry, that being the day his parents we're murdered. Elena planned to spend the day with him, distracting him from his brooding. She was so wrapped up in her plans to cheer up Harry that she didn't even notice the Ron and Ginny walking towards her. Elena didn't have any time to prepare herself and before she knew it, there they were.

"What are you—"

"Before you say anything, Gin and I are here to say we're sorry. What I did was wrong; I shouldn't have helped Seamus do what he did to you. You just don't understand. All of a sudden, I find out the girl I love is a slimy Slytherin, and she had been hiding it from me. "

"RONALD! Take your apology and shove it. You helped someone almost _rape_ the girl you 'love'. As for the Slytherin thing, I didn't know I would be put into Slytherin. My new family was just as much of a shock to me as it was to you. If not more so. What you did to me… do you have any idea how you hurt me? Both of you just abandoned me, left me when I needed you guys the most! Then you Ron, you go and help that disgusting boy try to rape me! How could you even think of doing such a thing to anyone? Even if I am a Slytherin! I thought you were born with a heart, or at least a fucking brain!" Elena was seething, and she couldn't help but smile smugly at Ron's spluttering. Ginny hadn't said anything yet, but she sure looked as if she wanted to speak.

"He's trying his best to apologize Elena. You know this is hard for him."

"Hard for him? It's harder for me. "

"He wants to say he's sorry for the way he's treated you, and so do I. We just want to be friends again. We want things to go back to the way they were. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive us for what we've done? We mean it when we say we're sorry. So do the twins, they're out causing havoc right now, but they promised they would visit you later and 'smother you in apologies'. I would watch out for them if I was you. So what do you say Elena? Can you forgive us?" Ginny's eyes we're misty, and Ron was staring at his feet, the shame evident on his face. Elena didn't know if she could say no to them, seeing them in such a state. She answered them by holding up her arms for hugs from both of them.

Having Ron and Ginny back in her lives did cheer Elena up a bit, but she was sad that she didn't get so much alone time with Harry anymore. She figured she'd been hogging him long enough and let him talk Quidditch with Ron while she grabbed a book and headed out to the lake. She had read about a page and a half of her text when she got yet another surprise visitor. Draco sat down right next to Elena, making Elena a bit uncomfortable with his presence.

"Something I've never had the nerve to tell you was that I liked you in fourth year. Well, I assume I liked you before then too, but I was blinded by the views of my fellow house mates. I didn't want to tease you all the time; I wanted to run up to you and tell you that you're gorgeous and hold your hand. Sadly, I was so focused on saving face that I truly missed out on a great girl. I don't know why I'm telling you this really… I guess it's because I've finally gotten the courage to tell you."

Elena was stunned to say the least. Draco was busy fiddling with a leaf he had picked up from the ground; he didn't look up to see Elena's shock. Elena timidly reached for Draco's hand, and he looked up into her endless eyes.

"Why did you start liking me in fourth year?"

"When I saw how beautiful you looked, on the arm of that git Krum, I almost lost it. I wanted you to be my date; I didn't care what anyone else thought. I was going to ask you to dance, but I couldn't shake Pansy."

"So you thought I was beautiful back then. Well that's sweet."

"Yeah, so what do you say? Friends?"

"I don't know Draco. What you said was pretty low. Way to kick a girl when she's down. And here I had thought you've changed."

"I only tormented you when we we're younger because I didn't know how to show you I liked you! I didn't mean the things I've said! And I have changed; I'll prove it to you, one way or another."

"Well go ahead and try then. I'm off to find Harry, I'll see you later Malfoy" Elena sighed and walked off in search of her bespectacled friend, not knowing how the use of his last name had hurt Draco. Draco was determined to show Elena he had changed, and he knew he would need something extravagant to show her that he could be a good guy.

Elena found Harry sitting in the empty stands at the Quidditch pitch. She rushed over, seeing his blank gaze, thinking he was sad about something.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Elena questioned, a little out of breath.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! I'm trying to think up a good play for the next Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. I usually sit near the opponent's goal to visualize offensive attacks better. Anyway, what's up with you?"

"That's quite a brilliant idea Harry. Nothing new is going on with me really… Well Ginny and Ron apologized… but you knew that. Oh and Malfoy came and told me that he liked me in fourth year, and some rubbish about being so horrible to me because he didn't know how to show his affection."

"He said that? Well… he approached me earlier… It's true, Elena. He did like you, maybe he still does, I'm not sure. "Harry sounded deeply disturbed when he told Elena about Draco's affections.

"Harry, what is it? You look like you have to say something."

Harry's eyes were glittering pools of emerald green, slowly shutting as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Elena's.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter; I'll try to make the gap between updates much smaller. Unfortunately fanfiction keeps bringing up an error message when I try to update my stories sometimes, very annoying. I hope you guys like it; tell me if you want to see anything happen. Enjoy!_

Elena could barely see anything in the cramped, dark space of the broom cupboard, but she could feel the heat from Harry's body near hers. He leaned close to her face and told her she's beautiful, before placing a kiss on her mouth. Their kiss was a clash of teeth and dry lips, with hands hanging at their sides. Harry reached down, putting one hand on the back of her neck, and the other around her waist, pulling her against him. She placed her hands on his chest, half way between pushing him away, and pulling him closer. They deepened the kiss, with a clash of tongues and noises like that of a plunger. They we're both so inexperienced, and the roaming hands and battling tongues only made things worse. It was heated, but not passionate. There was so much lacking from their intimacy, but neither of them dared to say a thing. Instead they just followed each other's lead, and ignored the outside world.

The rest of the week was awkward for Harry and Elena, filled with secret broom cupboard rendezvous, and pointed looks across the table. Harry had spoken to Ron about his feelings for Elena, and when Ron got angry with him, he pointed out that he had his chance with her, but he completely blew it when he cheated on her with Lavender. Since then, Ron hadn't said a word against them. Dinner that night was filled with uncomfortable silence between the trio, and Elena was thinking she should just go sit with her big brother to ease the tension.

"Elena, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Harry gazed at her with wide, eager, emerald eyes.

Elena quickly swallowed her juice before grabbing her things and nodding yes.

"Where do you want to go?" she cocked her head in Harry's direction, looking questioningly up at her lover.

"I was thinking we could go up to my dorm, no one's in there…. Err… I mean, there's an hour left of dinner, so I think it's our best bet at being alone"

Elena hesistated just a fraction of a second before she took a hold of his hand and led the way. Neither of them saw a depressed looking Draco Malfoy lurking behind a suit of armor.

Upon entering Harry's room, Elena faced Harry and got on her tip toes to place a kiss on his mouth. Harry bent down to deepen the kiss, and backed her up towards his bed. Once he was right on top of her, he shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her, and then he began exploring her with his hand. While deepening the kiss even further, his hand ghosted over her thighs, and up under the fabric of her shirt, fingers splaying across her flat stomach. She let out a sigh as they broke apart for air, and she could feel the tension between them. She chose to ignore it, and continue enjoying being comforted by her best friend. She could feel that he needed her, and she didn't have the heart to shove him off of her. So the kissing and touching continued.

"Do you…. Do you want to…." Harry choked on his words, and went back in to kiss her again. Feeling anxious about what might happen between the two of them. He was enjoying the contact, but he couldn't help but imagine he was with someone else. He was providing comfort for his best friend, leading her on so she would feel loved, and he was imagining that he was with another girl. He felt guilty, he was so turned on and so passionate, but it wasn't for Elena. She was gorgeous, that much he could see, and he loved her dearly, but as nothing more than a sister. It was someone else he wanted, but for now he would indulge in his best friend instead.

Things got dangerously close to being taken too far. Shirts were discarded, and moans were shared. Yet they remained pure, not yet willing to take their charade any farther than it had gone. They were seemingly happy laying in each other's warm arms, both still half undressed, just enjoying each other's presence. The façade was ruined when Harry let out a small "Ginny".

Elena was taken aback, and sat up suddenly.

"What did you call me?" Elena wasn't angry, no, she was just confused. She thought she had been doing her friend a favor, comforting him, by being with him.

"I'm sorry Elena… I know that you like me, but I can't keep this up. This isn't working. It was great, awkward, but great. The thing is, I know you need comfort, and I was trying to be there for you, but I love Ginny. I really thought that by the way you were speaking to me and leaning on me for support that you liked me, I didn't have it in me to turn you away. I was trying to be the guy I thought you needed to keep you happy."

"That's just it… I feel the same way. When you kissed me, I thought there was no going back. I couldn't just turn you away; I love you too much to do that. I thought this was what you wanted, or maybe what you needed. Someone to take the edge off the stress of single handedly trying to save the Wizarding world. I honestly thought that maybe I was helping you, and I would be fine if that's what it was. It was fun, and new… it was enjoyable, but at the same time, it was oh so wrong. Like kissing a brother, rather than a boyfriend."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Two best friends who shared a moment of intimacy in a time of confusion. It happens all the time. I'm willing to go back to normal if you are. Harry and Elena. Brother and sister." Elena blushed and looked down at her lack of shirt. She quickly grabbed it and covered her bare chest.

"I feel the same way… I'm sorry this happened… I guess I sort of took advantage of you. I thought that was what you wanted, but in the end I forced myself on you."

"Don't look at it that way. You were trying to help a friend in the only way you saw possible, and for that, I love you. As a brother, of course. So, let's go back to normal, and if you want, I can help set you up with Ginny."

"You would do that for me? After all of this happened?"

"Of course… what are friends for?"

Elena left Harry with no hard feelings, and a slightly awkward goodbye hug. She had gotten more intimate with her best friend in the past week than she'd ever been with anyone. Now that was behind her, and she truly thought she'd be able to get over it.

Elena was walking back to her dorm, she had started living in the Slytherin dorms but she was still using the ROR as a hideout, when she was approached by a second year with a note for her.

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I realized I've sort of veered off track, and I've just been throwing random things out there, forgetting details from previous chapters, changing up my writing styles, and forgetting to use foreshadowing and such. I just went back and re-read the whole story so far and realized that many parts don't make any sense because I haven't been tying anything together, I've sort of been giving you a detail and leaving it at that rather than incorporating it into the story. So I'm sorry for those mistakes and I'll try to be more consistent and tie my ideas together. Thanks for bearing with me!_

Elena had been a Gryffindor for most of her life at Hogwarts, so she had a stubborn bravery unlike anyone else, yet Elena also had a very Syltherin side, and her cunning, clever attitude was not to be messed with. She wasn't going to go meet this mystery person on the Astronomy Tower without being prepared first. She grabbed a little moleskin pouch from her trunk, and filled it with a few basic things, such as Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, and a small mirror, just in case she happened to be meeting a cute boy. She had a feeling it was just another stunt that Draco was trying to pull in order to win back her friendship, but she wasn't going to stand the poor person up. If it was Draco she would simply go back to the common room. Before leaving her room, she fed some treats to Gred and Forge, her adorable pygmy puffs, and locked them away in their cage to protect them from Crookshanks. She said goodbye to Blaise, and brushed off his concerned look.

Climbing the stairs to the tower only took her a few minutes, but with each step, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. There were so many possibilities as to who this could be; she really hoped that the person waiting for her was someone kind. After everything that's happened to Elena this year, she's been having major issues trusting people. She's never had a problem trusting people before, but now she couldn't get through a single conversation without second guessing the other person's motives. It was the moment of truth really; she would see who was waiting for her and have to deal with it accordingly. She was nervous, but she was more excited than anything else.

Elena was greeted with the sight of Seamus Finnigan looking worn and remorseful, sitting on the balcony with a thermos and blanket. When he noticed her approaching, he stood and turned to speak to her, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Elena, before you run, please, please just listen to me. I have to get something off of my chest. Please, come sit, have tea with me."

"What would possibly give you the idea that I want to have anything to do with you?"

Seamus winced, and Elena felt just a hint of remorse for a fraction of a second, but it was quickly replaced with triumph at seeing the scared look on his face.

"I just want to talk to you one last time. I might never see you again." Elena's curiosity got the better of her, and she inched forward to Seamus, accepting the tea he handed to her, but not daring to take a sip.

"Why wouldn't you? We still have to get through two more years here."

"I might not be so lucky. I'm leaving Hogwarts. Everyone hates me, even Dean is beginning to resent me, now that he's hanging around Ginny more often. I have a hearing with the Ministry this coming Saturday, and depending on what they say, I could be serving time in Azkaban." Elena gasped, what he did to her was beyond terrible, but she would never wish such an awful fate on anyone, except maybe a Death Eater.

"How… How long would they make you serve? Don't get me wrong, I'm angry. I'm so, so angry at you, but I don't think anyone should have to experience Azkaban. What you did to me is terrible, and I will remember it for the rest of my life. You were the boy that cornered me in a closet and beat me within an inch of my life, almost taking advantage of me sexually; just mere days after I found out that my family had been keeping secrets from me all of these years. You broke me. You're the reason I can't trust anyone anymore. You're a part of the reason I cry out at night." Elena couldn't stop the words from pouring from her mouth. She needed this; she needed to get all of this off of her chest. Who better to tell than the source of her pain?

"Part? Elena, what do you mean? You cry out at night?" Seamus seemed genuinely concerned, and it only frustrated Elena more.

"Yes, terrible nightmares. Mostly about being abandoned and left to die, but that's entirely beside the point. What you did to me is unforgivable." Seamus' eyes began to shine with unshed tears, and he got up and moved closer to the edge of the balcony. Elena took that opportunity to slip a little bit of Veritaserum into his tea.

"Seamus?" He shook his head sadly and returned to his spot next to Elena on the blanket, taking a large swig of his tea.

"Seamus, why did you do it? What made you hurt me in that way?"

Seamus wanted to lie, he wanted to tell her that it was because he was hurt from being lied to, but instead, he found other words coming out of his mouth.

"It was jealously, mostly. I saw the way Malfoy was with you, comforting you and that rubbish, and I couldn't take it. He couldn't just waltz in and take the girl I loved away from me. It was also because I felt betrayed. I felt like you left me. Like I wasn't good enough for you now that you're a high society pureblood girl, and I'm just a middle class half blood. "

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not happy with Draco right now. Besides, did you really think I would be so shallow? If you had accepted me right away, as I was hoping you would, then there is no doubt in my mind that we would still be together to this day."

"I really blew it didn't I. I didn't know I was capable of hurting someone so badly. I didn't know that jealousy and betrayal could turn me into such a monster."

"Seamus… Are you sorry you did it?"

"More than you will ever know, Elena."

"That's all I needed to hear." With that, Elena stood up and back away from the scene. She would save this to keep in a pensive, it was an important memory, that's for sure. Descending down the stairs, she was met with a bone crushing hug from Blaise.

"Blaise… did you follow me here?" Blaise nodded into Elena's hair.

"Did you also eavesdrop in on my conversation?" Again, Blaise nodded, but this time he let her go.

"You were so brave to go and talk to him Elena. I saw you spike his drink, oh you clever, clever girl. You're devious too, which makes it even better!" Blaise held up his hand for a high five, and pouted when he was rejected.

"Blaise, was that really necessary?"

"Hey, I promised to be there for you, remember?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation, and unfortunately, I don't have anything spectacular planned for this chapter. Sadly, it's just a filler chapter… But if anyone has any ideas they would like to pitch, I would be more than willing to take them! Enjoy!_

Blaise had dragged Elena out of her dorm to get her outside and in the sunshine. Since her encounter with Seamus, Elena hadn't been sure how to react about anything. She hadn't been sleeping well; she had been having nightmares again. Some were about Seamus and some were about the war. She sometimes had dreams in which the Grangers abandoned her and left her there to die. She had been losing her appetite, and her normal gorgeous glow was replaced by pale, sickly looking skin. Blaise thought that the best thing for her right now would be a picnic in the sunshine, with books to read, and a chess set should they get bored. She just needed him to be there for her, and Blaise was determined to make up for all the years of kindness he hadn't been able to give her.

It took quite a lot of effort for him to get her out of bed. She was practically a zombie. Elena just sat at the edge of her bed looking at him with bleary eyes, while Blaise dug around in her trunk looking for something for her to wear. After finding her hair brush, a jumper and a pair of jeans, Blaise tossed them in her direction with a triumphant smile on his face. Blaise had picked a pair of green skinny jeans and a grey and red sweater with small hearts on it… Elena had to commend him for his style. It was quirky, but it showed just how wrong people were about her brother. Girls would always come up to her asking her what they should do to get her brother's attention, because they're under the impression that he's some incredibly mysterious sex god. He's not mysterious… he's just quiet, and Elena isn't so sure about the sex god part. She hadn't encountered any girl that she thought would be good enough for her brother, other than Luna actually. She thought that they would be a good match if they ever got passed the bizarre small talk.

Blaise dragged Elena into the sunniest spot he could find, setting down a blanket.

"BLAISE WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING? WHY ARE WE ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH? I'M TIRED!" Elena plopped down on the blanket in exhaustion, snapping at Blaise took a lot out of her.

"Hush, hush Elena. Let's just sit here and soak up the sun. You need it. You've been looking pale recently. Come on Elena, watch the clouds with me!" Blaise was so sincere and Elena had trouble saying no to him when he pouted at her like that. Sitting on the blanket, Elena closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had been doing this often, trying to master her animagus transformation, but she was having trouble with it. They say that you're supposed to be able to see what your animal is, but she can't see anything other than beautiful russet feathers. She sighed and sat up, deciding to ask Blaise.

"Blaise, if I was any animal, what do you think I would be?"

Blaise looked quizzical, but took a moment to ponder.

"I think you would be an owl… I know you hate flying, but owls are incredibly smart."

"That can't be… I can't be an owl… I hate flying!"

"Why do you care so much about it anyway, Elena?"

Elena didn't know whether or not to tell him. How could she just come out and say that she was studying to be an animagus because she thought maybe it might provide an advantage in the war?

"Well… I'm doing a bit of research…"

"YOU'RE BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS!" Damn Blaise and his quick wit, he just sits there looking smug.

"Will you keep it down? But yes, yes I am. I think that it might give me some sort of advantage in the war. It really depends on what my animal is though. Of course if I'm some sort of strong animal, that would be good, but if I stick out too much that would ruin it."

"I get what you're saying, but the ministry is losing power every day. If they had a record of you being an animagus, then the Death Eaters would find it and know just what animal to look for."

"As if I haven't thought about that. Of course I have that covered… I'm just not going to register. It will be my secret weapon."

"Oh my gosh, you're doing something devious? Why, I'm proud! But listen Elena… I've been meaning to speak to you about our standing in the war. You're lucky, we've always been neutral. No one expects anything of you or I. Draco on the other hand… Well… he has to join. He has to join or his parents will be killed, and he will too." Blaise spoke with a mixture of hate and sorrow in his deep voice.

"What? Isn't there anything we can do?" Blaise just smirked at Elena's sudden care, but there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, so you care for him now, do you?"

"Who said I stopped?" Elena muttered her head down.

"What? Care to repeat that? You care about Draco?"

"Yes. YES, YOU PRAT! Yes. I care."

"Oh my, I didn't mean to strike a nerve. It seems you do care. A lot."

Elena blushed and smacked her brother, lying back down on the blanket. She was watching the clouds, when something shiny caught her eye. Speak of the devil… it was Draco flying on his broom. She spent a long time watching him, appreciating the way the light was reflecting off of his hair. He looked so at ease. He looked as if his parent's lives weren't in the palm of his hand. For once… Draco looked free, and Elena loved it.

They hadn't talked in ages… but Elena still considered Draco a friend… just not a close one. He had been trying to be nice to her, trying to gain her trust again, and slowly, he was rebuilding the bridges he had burned with his harsh comments. As Elena watched Draco fly, she saw how happy he was, and she longed to know what that felt like. Once again, she was reddish brown feathers, but this time… they were wings, and the beautiful wings were accompanied by a body and a pair of startling green-blue eyes. Elena immersed herself in that image, she imagined herself as the creature she was seeing, and then she felt a tingling sensation. She longed to fly, something she had always been afraid of. She longed to feel the wind whipping her hair. She wanted to know what it felt like to be free as a bird.

And then Elena took off into the sky in her animagus form.

_A/N: I know I had told a reviewer that I like their animagus idea, and I really loved it, but I decided to go in a difirent direction. If anyone else has any other ideas, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, sorry guys! I was having a family problem and then I went on an educational trip to Europe for a few weeks and didn't get a chance to write. Hope you guys can forgive me! Enjoy the update._

Draco hadn't been expecting Elena to spontaneously morph into an owl before his very eyes, and the shock of it sent him on a tail spin. Luckily for everyone there, Draco is a proficient flyer and didn't even get a scratch. Elena circled around Draco, hooting when she caught his eye. He started laughing much to Elena's delight. Blaise watched from the ground, happy that his immensely skilled sister was using her talents to cheer up his best friend. It was short lived, but it was a good laugh. Being Elena's first transformation, it took a lot out of her, but she was thrilled that she got Draco to smile. He had been such a terrible git to her, but she was starting to forgive him. She had no idea that part of the reason he was such a jerk was because of how stressed out he is all the time. It must be terrible, having to do things you don't want to, just to save your family. It must be like having the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Elena descended from the air, spiraling downwards, and landed neatly on the blanket. Blaise watched as his sister transformed from an owl back into a human. The transformation was quite impressive. Soon after, they were joined by Draco, who had ended his flight short. Elena could see on his face that he had questions, but he was also smiling.

"When did you learn to become an animagus?" Draco's face showed genuine curiosity, as well as amusement.

"Well, when everyone sort of gave up on me… I secluded myself in the Room of Requirement, studying, and preparing myself for the war. I didn't know if they would want my help, but I would give it to them even if they didn't. We're all fine now… but I can tell there is some tension. Things might never be the way they once were, so I want to prove to them that I can be useful…maybe then they'll like me again." It was a rushed explanation, and Elena was blushing the whole time.

"Elena…. you are useful! They're lucky to have someone like you looking out for them, and they're way too stupid to ever realize that. It was a brilliant idea on your part, and a cool transformation. Anyway, listen, I've been meaning to say I'm sorry. My comment was uncalled for. I noticed you weren't accepting any of my flowers or apologies… I guess I didn't notice just how hurt you were when I made that comment. The truth is… I was sort of hurt myself. But that's beside the point. Good job!" Draco's facial expression changed with each sentence… but overall he looked sort of sad. Blaise jumped up, looking like he needed to say something.

"Wait, Elena… I thought you had a fear of flying. Why is your animagus form an owl then?"

"I'm afraid of flying on a broom, Blaise… but I don't know, for some reason… I felt so free. I was only focused on one thing, and that wasn't the fact that my feet were off the ground." Elena didn't elaborate anymore than that. She felt that the look she sent Blaise was more than enough, but Draco was absolutely clueless. He had no idea that Elena's desire to cheer Draco up had helped her transform, and he really didn't need to know. Blaise found it cute that she didn't like to see him hurting.

"So Draco… do you know what you're going to do about You-Know-Who?"

Draco sent Blaise a death glare, and spared a moment to frantically glance at Elena.

"It's okay Draco; Blaise already told me what's going on. I'm not mad… the truth is, if I was in your situation, I would do anything to save my family." Elena tried to be understanding. She didn't really know what he was going through, but she figured that she ought to start acting a tad nicer towards Draco. They are family friends after all, and he's going through a really tough time. Elena liked that he had apologized to her. It showed he was gaining some maturity.

"He wants me to join their ranks officially, mark and all. I don't think I can do it, I'm too afraid. But what will happen to me and my family if I don't take the mark? There is something he wants me to do… and I don't know if I will be able to. I don't want to do it… but it's not like I can defy the Dark Lord. What should I do Elena?"

"Well… what does he want you to do?"

"I can't tell you just yet… I want to, but I don't think the time is right."

"I think you should do your best to come out of the situation unharmed and without harming anyone. I feel like I'm getting to know you, and I don't believe that you want to hurt anyone. Maybe I'm mistaken and maybe those are your intentions, if that's so, than I'm a lot worse at pinning peoples personalities than I though. When you teased me as a child, I could tell that there was no _true_ malice behind his voice. It seemed like you only said those things to gain the approval and acceptance of your housemates and friends. I always had a theory that there was good in you somewhere, but people kept trying to convince me otherwise."

"I didn't mean it…. Sometimes I did… usually only if I was extremely angry. Most of the time I didn't mean it, I just wanted me house to think that I was tough and that I could be the bad boy they all thought I was. If they could hear me now, I would be tormented for showing emotion, especially to someone not in our house. They're the truly evil ones… I'm only in Slytherin because of my family. If I had my choice, I would have been in Ravenclaw. It seems like thinks would have been so much easier for me if I had been sorted into a house without a rivalry, and if I had lived without parents that had jeopardized my life." Draco looked Elena in the eyes when he said all of this, and the eye contact was making Elena feel uncomfortable, it was such a sincere gaze. Elena didn't know how she should respond to anything he had just said, so she pulled him into an embrace.

"We'll get you through it Draco, its okay"


End file.
